leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Supergalaktyczni
Super-Galaktyczne — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends, przedstawiająca ich jako superbohaterów galaktyki. Członkowie * * * * * * * * * Historia gotów, by dać czadu Spójrzcie! Tam na niebie! To ... To ... To Yordle w zmechanizowanym kombinezonie, plującym wulkaniczną lawą i rakietami!Premiera Super-Galaktycznego Rumble'a I MA ZAMIAR NAM COŚ UDOWODNIĆ! Ooo... Chcecie poniżać jego przyjaciół? Posmakujcie . Planujecie grozić jego rodzinie? Smażcie się w . A może chcecie zaatakować ? Jeśli stworzycie choćby najmniejsze zagrożenie dla tej futrzastej rasy, przygotujcie się na żarliwą Yordlo-pokalipsę, która zmiecie was z powierzchni . left Supergalaktyczna AKTYWACJA!!!!!!!!! Supergalaktyczna siedzibaSuper-Galaktyczna AKTYWACJA! ''Miejsce: Nieznane'' ---- TRANSMISJA AWARYJNA, NA WSZYSTKICH KANAŁACH ---- : Uwaga, potwór niszczy centrum miasta! : Drużyno, przygotować się! Lądujemy za pięć. : MÓJ TRÓJZĄB PRZEBIJE NIEBIOSA! : Eeee... co... co to znaczy? : KUMULOWANIE SIŁY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! : Czemu to krzyczy? : Proszę... proszę, przestań. : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NIESKOŃCZONA MOC! AAAAAAAAAA! ---- POŁĄCZENIE PRZYCHODZĄCE, NEONOWY STRÓŻ PRAWA ---- : Ludzie, naprawdę przydałaby mi się pomoc z tym potworem... chwila, kto się tak wydziera? : Chwila, pracujemy nad tym – zamknij się, kosmiczna rybo! Musimy powstrzymać tego potwora przed zniszczeniem miasta. : AAAAAAAAAAAA! JUŻ AAAAAAAAA PRAWIE AAAAAAAAAAA! : My też chcemy pokrzyczeć. AAAAAAAAAAAAA! : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! : Nie. Zapomnijcie, ta drużyna to jakaś masakra. Ech, powinnam była dołączyć do Neonowych. ---- POŁĄCZENIE PRZERWANE ---- : Halo? Jest tam kto? Hej! – no rzesz @#$%, zniszczył kolejny !@#$%$# wieżowiec. : Więęęc... przyjdą w końcu? : Zamknij się. Multimedia Ekrany logowania= center|500px |-| Filmy= Super-Galaktyczny Rumble gotów by dać czadu| Super Galaxy ACTIVATE Super Galaxy 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends|Super-Galaktyczna AKTYWACJA! Razem jesteśmy niepowstrzymani (Zwiastun skórek Super Galaktycznych 2017) |-| Ikony= ProfileIcon1153 Super Galaxy Fizz.png|Ikona Supergalaktycznego Fizza ProfileIcon1154 Mega Shark.png|Ikona Super-Rekina ProfileIcon1155 Super Galaxy Lamb.png|Ikona Supergalaktycznej Owcy ProfileIcon1156 Super Galaxy Wolf.png|Ikona Supergalaktycznego Wilka ProfileIcon1157 Super Galaxy Shyvana.png|Ikona Supergalaktycznej Shyvany ProfileIcon1158 Mega Dragon.png|Ikona Super-Smoka ProfileIcon3172.png|Ikona Supergalaktycznej Annie ProfileIcon3173.png|Ikona Supergalaktycznej Elise ProfileIcon3174.png|Ikona Supergalaktycznej Nidalee ProfileIcon3175.png|Ikona Supergalaktycznego Gnara ProfileIcon3176.png|Supergalaktyczna Ikona |-| Galeria= Super Galaxy Rumble Promo 1.png|Promocja Super-Galaktycznego Rumble'a 1 Super Galaxy Rumble Promo 2.png|Promocja Super-Galaktycznego Rumble'a 2 Rumble Super Galaxy concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Super-Galaktycznego Rumble'a (w wykonaniu Larry'egp 'TheBravoRaya' Raya) Rumble SuperGalaxy model.jpg|Model Super-Galaktycznego Rumble'a (w wykonaniu Edgara Monteona) Fizz SuperGalaxy splash concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Super-Galaktycznego Rumble'a (w wykonaniu Jojo So) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Super-Galaktycznych Kindred 1 (w wykonaniu Christiana Fella) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Super-Galaktycznych Kindred 2 (w wykonaniu Christiana Fella) Kindred SuperGalaxy splash concept 03.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Super-Galaktycznych Kindred 3 (w wykonaniu Christiana Fella) Shyvana SuperGalaxy splash concept 01.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Super-Galaktycznej Shyvany 1 (w wykonaniu Crow God) Shyvana SuperGalaxy splash concept 02.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna portretu Super-Galaktycznej Shyvany 2 (w wykonaniu Crow God) Vi NeonStrike early design.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Neonowej Vi 1 (w wykonaniu Paula 'Zeronisa' Kwona) Vi NeonStrike Concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Neonowej Vi 2 (w wykonaniu Paula 'Zeronisa' Kwona) Vi NeonStrike Concept2.jpg|Model neonowej Vi |-| Ciekawostki *Na serię skórek bardzo duży wpływ miały anime takie jak Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Neon Genesis Evangelion czy One Piece. * jest połączona ze skórkami Super-Galaktycznymi fabularnie i tematycznie. *Jest pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że ta seria z i należą do jednego uniwersum, głównie ze względu na inspirację tematyką Japonii. en:Super Galaxy Kategoria:Serie skórek Kategoria:Historia